HTMLx2
HTMLx HTMLx2 HTMLx3 HTMLx4 CSSx1 Image Garden Photo Sandbox HTMLx2 CSS Experiments Recently, there has been a trend among web designers to document all their experiments with CSS on a section of their site. Examples include: *css/edge *Newt Edge *Border Art *CSS Play *CSS Destroy *CSS Experiments *Virtuelvis Gallery *CSS layout.. or is it Tables? These experiments are usually only compatible with browsers that are largely standards compliant, such as Mozilla or Opera. Many of them also have the word 'edge' in their title - meaning they "push the browser to the edge." Tables still haven't worked out locking the width in so the left cell text doesn't stretch the cell. any ideas Lob? Visual Haiku Edits more table exp Table color/image ---- ?can't get table background color/image to work? -ts- A background color: First Row Second Row A background image: First Row Second Row Cell color/image Cell color backgrounds: First Row Cell image as background: Second Row No borders No borders: 100 200 300 400 And this table has no borders: 100 200 300 400 L A T E S T ~ N E W S link things http://peace.wikicities.com/index.php/Image:Ice2.jpg http://peace.wikicities.com/index.php/Shamanism iink to pics Christmas in the Trenches by John McCutcheon :My name is Francis Tolliver, I come from Liverpool. :Two years ago the war was waiting for me after school. :To Belgium and to Flanders, to Germany to here :I fought for King and country I love dear. :Twas Christmas in the trenches, where the frost so bitter hung, :The frozen fields of France were still, no Christmas song was sung. :Our families back in England were toasting us that day :Their brave and glorious lads so far away. :I was lying with my messmate on the cold and rocky ground :When across the lines of battle came a most peculiar sound. :Says I, "Now listen up, me boys!" each soldier strained to hear :As one young German voice sang out so clear. :"He's singing bloody well, you know!" my partner says to me. :Soon, one by one, each German voice joined in harmony. :The cannons rested silent, the gas clouds rolled no more :As Christmas brought us respite from the war. :As soon as they were finished and a reverent pause was spent :"God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" struck up some lads from Kent. :The next they sang was "Stille Nacht." "Tis 'Silent Night'," says I :And in two tongues one song filled up that sky. :"There's someone coming toward us!" the front line sentry cried. :All sights were fixed on one long figure trudging from their side. :His truce flag, like a Christmas star, shown on that plain so bright :As he, bravely, strode unarmed into the night. :Soon one by one on either side walked into No Man's Land :With neither gun nor bayonet we met there hand to hand. :We shared some secret brandy and we wished each other well :And in a flare-lit soccer game we gave 'em hell. :We traded chocolates, cigarettes, and photographs from home :These sons and fathers far away from families of their own. :Young Sanders played his squeezebox and they had a violin. :This curious and unlikely band of men. :Soon daylight stole upon us and France was France once more :With sad farewells we each prepared to settle back to war. :But the question haunted every heart that lived that wonderous night :"Whose family have I fixed within my sights?" :Twas Christmas in the trenches where the frost, so bitter hung. :The frozen fields of France were warmed as songs of peace were sung. :For the walls they'd kept between us to exact the work of war :Had been crumbled and were gone forevermore. :My name is Francis Tolliver, in Liverpool I dwell :Each Christmas come since World War I, I've learned its lessons well. :That the ones who call the shots won't be among the dead and lame. :And on each end of the rifle we're the same. © 1984 John McCutcheon http://www.worldwar1.com/special/xmas/fww0556.jpg German and Russian soldiers together on the Eastern front, Christmas 1914. http://www.worldwar1.com/special/xmas/fww0556.jpg German and Russian soldiers together on the Eastern front, Christmas 1914. http://www.worldwar1.com/sfcitt.htm